Ninja Planets
by Phoenix and Moon
Summary: Drabble of putting random characters together on very small planets. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Gai. So Far. Written by Moon so far.
1. Itachi, Sasuke, And Naruto

**Moon: **Okay, this is just a funny spoofish story. Feel free to review or message me to suggest ideas. I wrote this chappie.

This chapter takes place after the time gap and before chapter 344.

Three characters that you don't want on the same planet alone with eachother: Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. Why?

Well, first, for his duty to the akatsuki, Itachi would go after Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, the most powerful demon in the world (Japan).

Sasuke, getting fired up, Would go after Itachi because of silly little goals like 'revenge" and "power" and "you killed my mommy! You meanie!"

So of course, as Naruto was running for his and the kyuubi's lives, he would also decide that this would be the perfect time to knock some sense into Sasuke and bring him "home". So he fires up a rasengan.

And Sasuke fires up a chidori.

And Itachi fires up the mangekyo sharingan.

Which makes Sasuke jealous so he goes after Naruto in order to get it.

Which means Naruto's now running for his life in the other direction.

Which makes Itachi spazz out because Sasuke's trying to kill Naruto and if he succeeded than The akatsuki would be screwed. So he goes after Sasuke.

Which makes Naruto mad that Itachi's trying to kill his (naruto's) best friend, so he goes after Itachi.

Which makes sasuke mad that Naruto's going after the person HE (sasuke) wants to kill.

Which makes him change directions and go after Itachi.

Who gets out of the way.

Get it?

**Moon: **Itachi!!!!!

**Phoenix:** She's a major itachi fan.

**Moon: **Hugs Itachi plushie

Pause

**Moon: **pulls out huge "Itachi won" sign

**Phoenix: **sighs and walks away


	2. Too cool for you

**Moon: **Hello! Just wanted to say that I own nothing, which is sad.

Anyone want to give me ideas for characters you want on their own planet? Please message me or review or something is you do.

* * *

Planet of the I'm-too-cool-to-talk-to-you guys.

Neji: Did fate put me here?

Sasuke: I bet Itachi put us here!

Itachi: Then why would I be here?

Sasuke: ITACHIIIIIII!

Gaara: Save it Emo kid

Kakashi: (shocked) Kazekage-sama!

Sasuke: Well at least I don't use sffocating amounts of eye liner.

Gaara: death glare

Sasuke: death glare

Itachi: ignores

Kakashi: goes back to reading Icha Icha

Neji: ...?

* * *

**moon: **yes, Neji was left out of the, er, _conversation. _

And, yes, I understand that that was a very lame chapter. But, sadly, i'm running out of Ideas for the characters. Please review or write me or something and i'll see if I can write it when I have time.


	3. Thanks to desdemona kakalose

**Moon:**

Okay, since I have run out of ideas completly, thanks to **desdemona kakalose **for the idea.

* * *

Shikamaru just found out that he is on a small planet. Shikamaru, would you like to give a witty and intelligent comment?

"This sucks"

Incredible!

Now of course, Gai-sensei shows up. Gai, would you like to comment?

"Yosh! The flame of youth has wonderfully flown me to this wonderful and youthful planet and yadda yadda yadda yadda ya." Right.

Gai looks past his outrageously large nose and sees Shika.

"Yosh! Shikamaru! The flame of youth burns brightly-"

"Save it." Shika replies, bored out of his mind.

Good "gai" pose. "Oh-hoh. Those that interrupt their sensei's must do 500 laps around konoha!"

"We're not in Konoha." Yay! That's an intelligent response. Go Shika!

"Well then you must do the next best thing which is 200 laps around this planet and I won't take no for an answer because –"

Our poor Shika sighed loudly. "Fine, just shut it."

"Oh no! The flame of you will always keep me talking until the day when Kakashi beats ME! MAITO GAI!"

Shikamaru started walking away from the raving lunatic we know as, well, insane.

"RUN!" Gai yelled right in shika's ear.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shikamaru ran all right.

A few minutes later… Man this is fun.

Pant. Pant. Pant. Poor Shikamaru was tired from 200 laps, and was juts about ready to pass out.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"GYAAAAH!" So much for passing out.

"Yosh! Since you have started training, you must finish it with me! 500 kicks!"

"No." Shikamaru said flatly.

"Come, look with me into the sunset-"

Shikamaru high-tailed it to the other side and started kicking.

Gai is impatient, so timeskip.

Pant. Pant.

Silence…

Shika!

Are you breathing!

Shika!

Pant.

Okay good.

Now the lazy dude was reaaaaaallly tired. Of course, well…

"Yosh!"

"Shaddap!"

"Shikamaru, c'mon, just-"

"Quit it! Just cause Lee isn't here to train with you doesn't mean you can replace him with me!" Shikamaru is angry…

"No! The flame of youth I feel for Lee could never be replaced!"

"Then stop it!"

"Yosh!…..wait, I mean…….NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Shikamaru smirked "Thanks for agreeing with me."

"Yosh! No problem Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru walked away. 'how troublesome'

…

…

…

…

…

"Wait a minute…"

* * *

**Moon: **Niiiiice Gai.

Hope ya liked! Hope ya express your liking with reviewing!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOSH!


End file.
